goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Element Humanoids
The Element Humanoids are naked humanoids, originally from Symphogear, since they take their clothes off and become naked. They are beings that kill people, take over the world and can turn most of the world's population into alien zombies that are similar to the vampire zombies from the movie Lifeforce(1985). They are almost invincible; only certain weapons can hurt or kill them and slow them down (See below.). They can only be hurt with flamethrowers, railguns, The Gluon Gun, the Sword Gun, the Ray Gun, Explosive Weapons, Swords, Bazookas, The Baseball Launcher, Crossbows, Rocket Launchers, Bombs, TNT Bombs, Dynamite Bombs, microwave guns, blaster guns, electric ray guns, Laser Guns, Jaegers, Destroyer Gun, Sniper,AK47 with an suppressor, Death Machine, Valkyrie Rockets, Miniguns, kamikazes(Any plane), Muskets, PCHOOOOO Rockets, Ahab's Crosshairs, Hyperlaser Gun,shotgun,Chunky puff guns,Tanks,Bowling ball cannon,Canadian Squirt Gatlin Gun,Canadian squirt gun ,bombers and other powerful weapons to kill any Element Humanoids,only use firearms to shoot their weak spots,the Gernade Laucher Shotgun,Ray Gun and Crosshair Exlosived also Element Humanoid Are Created by the Grandchase Alien Scientist . Brandi and the Friends' true form *Brandi and the Friends' True Forms are the 3 Element Humanoid. *Also, their Element Humanoid forms are the final bosses and the main antagonists of GoAnimate World 2, where they work as a trio, each member acting identical to the 6th boss, Humanoid of Dimensions, they also have a new attack; using their heart device to create 3 giant beams, the player must go to the edges of the screen to avoid it. On Phase 2, they become a rainbow colored ball using their remaining power, which uses all of the bosses' attacks. A translucent version of the boss will appear for a brief second before the ball uses their buffed attack. Both Bad Users and The Grand Chase are Element Humanoids. List of People Who Sometimes Pose As Element Humanoids These are the list of Humanoids #Brandi and the Friends as the 3 original Element Humanoids #Sister Jigglypuff #Lothos GrandChase #GrandChase WarrenGirl #Richtofen #Likeplaneboy #NopeComedian #Nathan Pearson #Calum1998 #Super Giant Sonic & Neltharion Deathwing #GrandChase RealCook #Kid9boy367 #Warren Cook #Penny & Mitch #Zara #Joyce and Jane (Used to be Element Humanoids until 2014) #Erika Dawson #Ivy (leader) #Dr. Eggman (AKA Dr. Robotnik) #Princess #SallyJones1998 #Harry Partridge #Theory T #Sid (Sid The Science Kid) #Alice (Pop'n Music) #Doan & Utah #Eternal Darkness #Zainny #Moe and Joe #CloneDVD and AnyDVD #Bryan Fury #Osomatsukun's Land #Sam RovioFan #SuperNick38 #Bodhi Anderson #KaijusYes JaegersNo #PC Guy #Dr. Two Brains #Bodyguard #Eric #Gerald (Sid The Science Kid) #Macusoper #Mike the Knight #Tree-Fu Tom #Sarah (ed edd n eddy) #Erika Smith #PYB #Ella #Giovanni (Team Rocket) #Shirley Lynn Phelps-Roper (The Queen Of Elememt Humanoid) #Paulina (DavidComedian1991) #Shang Tsung #Shao Kahan #Reptile #Enderman #Jesse Epstien #Noob Sailbot # Nissan # Amy (total drama) # Samey(Total drama) # Gwen(total drama) # Amy Gills # Badork # Nick (Troublemaker) # Mbriglia05 # heather(total drama) # Lee Kanker # May Kanker # Marie Kanker # Nazz Van Bartonschmeer # Annabelle # Prudence(Papa louie) bandicam 2014-03-29 03-41-54-941.jpg 0j5a.jpg bandicam 2014-04-07 22-37-16-268.jpg Senki Zesshou Symphogear - 04 - Large 04.jpg Senki_Zesshou_Symphogear_-_OP_-_Large_09.jpg Senki Zesshou Symphogear - 06 - Large 25.jpg 5909472d.jpg f53a03f3.jpg twinangel3-1.jpg commie-senki-zesshou-symphogear-g-12-58a7af12-mkv_snapshot_21-46_2013-09-26_11-29-43.jpg f448d90d.jpg e136b16d.jpg 3 Element Humanoid witha Device Attack!!!!!!.jpg|The 3 original Element Humanoids using their device, which is shaped like a heart. symphogearg-1203.png sp-studio(3).jpg 28578d77.jpg bandicam 2014-03-29 03-37-35-300.jpg bandicam 2014-03-29 03-43-21-306.jpg Wooser-no-Sonohi-Gurashi-102.jpg|Sister Jigglypuff's Element Humanoid form. bandicam 2014-03-29 03-47-54-379.jpg 694e87f7.jpg symphogear.jpg screen-shot-2012-03-17-at-10-06-04-pm.png|The 3 original Element Humanoids, Brandi and the Friends. commie-senki-zesshou-symphogear-01-e6264edd01259018-38-55.jpg|Lothos Grandchase's Element Humanoid form. 8205dc7e.jpg|2 Element Humanoids floating. de38c14f.jpg Hibiki_Activation.png|Brandi, before death and being finished off for good. Symphogear-ep-12-012-614x346.jpg Senki20Zesshou20Symphogear20-200720-20Large2029.jpg|X-Ray of an Element Humanoid. 1bfa3225.jpg symphogear-ep-12-013-614x346.jpg 00183bb30098871ed8ce310fb6a526f61380288394_full.png senki-zesshou-symphogear-13-large-30.jpg Bad-news-xray.png|Another X-Ray of an Element Humanoid. Episode-100-The-Birth-Of-Two-Character-Transformations-shugo-chara-27671257-1209-680.jpg|Lothos Grandchase's Element Humanoid form, glowing. Episode-100-The-Birth-Of-Two-Character-Transformations-shugo-chara-27671221-1209-680.jpg|Lothos Grandchase glowing, while smiling. Episode-100-The-Birth-Of-Two-Character-Transformations-shugo-chara-27665741-1209-680.jpg|Lothos Grandchase's Element Humanoid form without a yellow aura. Vlcsnap-204208.png|Lothos Grandchase's Element Humanoid form with wings. 8a693e20801e1e26d6c29f64c17ce6741299549815 full.jpg|Lothos Grandchase's Element Humanoid form, with another shot of her wings. Bandicam 2014-04-27 00-47-06-022.jpg|Grandchase Realcook's Element Humanoid form. Bandicam 2014-04-27 00-46-45-555.jpg|The close-up of Grandchase Realcook's armpit with emerald crystals potruding out of it. Bandicam 2014-04-27 00-46-39-335.jpg|The same image, but on the other armpit. Bandicam 2014-04-27 00-46-51-697.jpg|The same image as above, but the aura is redder. Bandicam 2014-04-27 00-46-34-995.jpg|Grandchase Realcook's Element Humanoid form, with an emerald aura surrounding him. Bandicam 2014-04-27 00-46-32-793.jpg|Grandchase Realcook 's Element Humanoid form, invading a city. Bandicam 2014-04-27 00-46-25-585.jpg|Grandchase Realcook's ship. Human.jpg|Phillip,Scott and Anthony as the 3 new Element Humanoid screen33333333333333333333333333323124262546.jpg|Pc Guy,Eric and the Bodyguard as the 3 other new Element Humanoids yande.re 212784 sample.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid 1!!!!!! bandicam 2014-06-30 10-26-46-336.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid 2!!!!!! bandicam 2014-06-30 10-26-52-537.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid 3!!!!!! bandicam 2014-06-30 10-26-57-000.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid 4!!!!!! bandicam 2014-06-30 10-27-07-470.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid 5!!!!!! bandicam 2014-06-30 10-27-16-390.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid 6!!!!!! 014.jpg|Sallyjones1998 the Cutest Element Humanoid!!!!! yande.re 212785 sample.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid 7!!!!!! tumblr_m0yh1pXqS61qg9z2jo1_1280.png|Flying Element Humanoid!!!!! Bandicam 2014-06-03 21-01-34-422.jpg|Grandchase Realcook the Demonic Element Humanoid in Goanimate Form!!!!! Mikono-and-Amata-aquarion-evol-36845651-1920-1080.jpg|Penny and Mitch's True Form the Gold Love Element Humanoid!!!!!! pic_1122117637_2.jpg|Jesse Epstein's True Form the Rapture Element Humanoid 1!!!! Rapture Element Humanoid!!!!.jpg|Jesse Epstein's True Form the Rapture Element Humanoid 2!!!! Legend of the Four Kings 05-a (Ep. 12).png|Flying Element Humanoid Man 1!!!!!!! Legend of the Four Kings 05-b.png|Flying Element Humanoid Man 2!!!!!!! bandicam 2014-06-03 21-01-51-043.jpg|Lothos Grandchase the Glowing Element Humanoid in Goanimate Form!!!!! bandicam 2014-06-03 21-02-23-954.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid in Goanimate Form!!!!! bandicam 2014-06-03 21-02-52-605.jpg|Super Giant Sonic the Glowing Darkness Element Humanoid in Goanimate Form!!!!! 7SR7T4pO1zQRQN9UTnG2i9igFiI.jpg|5 Element Humanoid 1!!!! 63Kc.jpg|5 Element Humanoid 2!!!!! 1575578334.jpg|5 Element Humanoid 3!!!!! WITCHFiveasone.jpg|5 Element Humanoid 4!!!!!! groupe transform.jpg|5 Element Humanoid 5!!!!!!! nyaruko_ova_mahou_shoujo_anime_3.jpg|Flying Element Humanoid Girl!!!!! Marching Stick of Element Humanoid.jpg|Amy Plie's True Form the Marching Stick of Element Humanoid!!!! Willhands.jpg|Leader of the 5 Element Humanoid!!!! strikers11 (31).jpg|Element Humanoid in the Task Force 322 Tank Prison!!!! bandicam 2014-07-04 18-41-18-202.jpg|Moe and Joe the Twin Blood Element Humanoid in Goanimate Form!!!!! yc7n5p6cn.jpg 627px-Rikujou_Bouetai_Mao-chan_in_her_transformation.jpg 627px-Rikujou_Bouetai_Mao-chan_Misora_in_her_transformation.jpg 627px-Rikujou_Bouetai_Mao-chan_Sylvia_in_her_transformation.jpg 628px-Rikujou_Bouetai_Mao-chan_Asleep_transformation_2.jpg|the 3 Rainbow Body Element Humanoid!!!!!! F_Force_Alicia_in_her_angel_Transformation.jpg|Praying Element Humanoid!!!! futari_ha_purikyua_ep_1_henshin_2.jpg prad3-henshin-02.jpg|Dress Element Humanoid!!! bandicam 2014-04-22 23-30-44-625.jpg|Glowing Element Humanoid!!!! bandicam 2014-09-09 18-27-08-847.jpg|Jacob and the Friends the 3 Techno Element Humanoid in Goanimate Form!! bandicam 2014-09-09 18-27-18-882.jpg|Jesspin Epstein the Rapture Element Humanoid in Goanimate Form!! bandicam 2014-09-09 18-27-20-936.jpg|Amy Pile the Marching Stick of Element Humanoid in Goanimate Form!! bandicam 2014-09-09 18-27-25-297.jpg|Tim the Crystal Element Humanoid in Goanimate Form!! bandicam 2014-09-09 19-01-29-351.jpg|Penny and Mtich the Gold Love Element Humanoid!!!!! . Conclusion: Element Humanoids are similar to the naked alien vampire humanoids from the movie Lifeforce(1985) , they are also mutants of the element known as Element 115. Trivia *Even though they are nude, no inappropriate content is visible on them, despite them being censored most of the time by energy rings or other objects. *Element Humanoids are usually protagonists from Symphogear during transformation, despite them being protagonists, they attack the GoAnimate World. *They are the final bosses of GoAnimate World 2. Category:Humanoid Category:Demons Category:Demon Lords Category:Demonic Colonels Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bad Category:Anti-Hero Category:Non-Humanoid Hunter Killers Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Destroyers of Worlds Category:Destoryers Category:Killers Category:Monsters Category:Complete Monster Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemy Category:Final Boss Category:Uber Final Bosses Category:Warren Fans Category:Bobby Fans Category:Nathan Pearson Fans Category:Element Humanoid Category:Unhuman Species Category:Non Humans Category:Evil Characters Category:Evil Ruler Category:Very Evil Characters Category:Bad Users Category:People who act like Decepticons Category:Grand Chase Fans Category:Fake VHS Opening Fans Category:Enemies Category:Hellholes Category:Hell Category:Jerks Category:Males Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Bullies Category:Stick Figures Characters Category:Those Arrested Category:Society of Demons and Big Crunch Category:Rulers of Hell Category:Devils Category:Elemental Sorcerers Category:Ultimate Evil Category:Fake DVD Opening Fans Category:Dragons of Hell Category:Hunters of Hell Category:Terminators Category:Corrupt Terminators Category:Robots Category:Robotics Category:Enemies who can fly Category:Characters who can throw cars Category:Characters who can fly Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Antagonists Category:Fools Category:Robbers Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Losers Category:Part of the Axis Power of the 21st Century Category:Jaeger killers Category:Enemies of Sophie the Otter Category:Anime Characters Category:Nude Characters Category:Jerks' Category:Chicks Category:Hot chicks Category:Coulden Pettit's enemies Category:Enemies of Optimus500050 Category:Non-Jaegers Category:Decepticons Category:People who crushed 99999999999999999999999999999999999999 cars Category:Character that killed 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999 people Category:Chickenx4 fans